hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lavacreeper42/Looking for Opinions on Wiki Things
So, during the process of getting back into the habit of checking on this wiki as often as I remember to, I've found myself with a few questions that I can't really answer myself about how the purpose of the wiki and also some minor format stuff. I wasn't really sure if I should put this into the "Wiki Standards" forum page, so I ultimately chose to put this whole write-up in my "user blog" because it seems more approachable (and less authoritative, which I am not, really), seems easier to put multiple topics into one post, and seems to have gotten better responses in the past (though that was years ago, now that I think of it). Firstly, I've noticed that a few mods don't really have other wikis to speak for them. Obviously it would be best if they had their own wikis and the Hexxit wiki served as a snapshot in time of all the mods' development to, of course, serve as a resource for specifically the Hexxit modpack. The mod I think of first here is the Chocobo mod. I'm sure there have been plenty of updates between the time Hexxit was released (SIX YEARS AGOhttps://www.technicpack.net/hexxit/teaser at the time of writing) and today, nearly three quarters through The Year Of Our Lord 2019. Considering that this wiki is the first non-download link you get when you search "chocobo minecraft" and various other versions of that, should this wiki do something to present more updated information? If so, there's a couple options I thought of: *A template at the top which says something about this information being pertinent to the official Hexxit release, and then a link to an updated page which has no links to or from it except to other specifically Recent pages *A separate section in the page for more recent changes I'm sure there's some other good ways to present information if that's what we wanna do, but that's what I've got so far. Secondly, what version of Hexxit are we even writing for? I've always assumed we're writing for Hexxit 1.0.1.1 (Minecraft 1.5.2) because that's the one that shows up when you search "hexxit" on a search engine, it's the latest official modpack, and the random assortment of people who only use this site when they need information wiki community has never actually made a dedicated decision to describe any other versions of Hexxit instead. I'm sure someone has explicitly mentioned some years ago which version we're actually writing for (though I know Kalbintion, an admin who did a lot of legwork some years ago, made a template for new versions. You can see on its talk page how I expressed this there, too.), but no newer official versions seem to have been released. Tekxit has its own wiki(which seems to be languishing more than ours for some bizarre reason), so any decision doesn't need to pertain to that separate, official modpack. Thirdly, what sort of standard do we want to set in various pages? On vanilla pages like Flower or Sapling, when it is stated they're from vanilla Minecraft, do we capitalize Vanilla, either because it's a proper noun (idk) or because it's a link to the page for vanilla Minecraft? That leads to more questions - *Do we capitalize linked pages? *Do we always capitalize every mention of the page name in the page? *Do we capitalize Hexxit/Minecraft item names everywhere, only according to regular English, or only if they aren't copied from the real world (example: Creeper, nonexample: flower), or something else? I'm sure there's more things for smaller editing too - not just capitalization questions - but this is something I've found myself wondering as I edit. Here's a link to the current wiki standards put out there by Kalbintion. This post about categories and specificity is actually another question I've found myself with. The post didn't get any feedback, though, so we don't have any answer there. Anyways...again, those are some questions I've come up with in the course of editing the wiki once more. If some sort of numerically significant input comes up, I'll probably get around to working in that interest (which could include figuring out how to do stuff like work with Templates and maybe other things). I have no idea what response this will get, if any, or how visible blog posts are, but if you find this, know that your guess is as good as mine here, so don't feel afraid to pipe up. Am I supposed to put signatures on blog posts? I have no idea. The preview for this looks terrible, so probably not. Lavacreeper42 (talk) 22:26, September 2, 2019 (UTC) Category:Blog posts